Stolen Hearts
by RandomGirl200
Summary: Patricia and partner in crime Joy are highly trained thieves, and they have always succeeded in doing whatever task was at hand. Nothing could possibly stop them. However, during one of their orders, Patricia meets a boy who sweeps her off of her feet... literally. Is Patricia willing to put her life on the line... all for him? This is her most dangerous mission yet. R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**Hey people! (: **

**I felt like doing a Patricia/Eddie story for once... they're one of the best couples on the show, and I realized I never thought about writing for them. So, I decided to now.**

**Summary: Patricia Williamson likes being the best of the best at everything, especially at her job. Thieving. Nothing else is as strong as her love for her thieving ways. When she and her fellow partner in crime, Joy Mercer, get assigned to rob the richest man in England, there's only one obstacle standing in Patricia's way. Eddie Sweet, who's on his very own mission himself. To make Patricia his.**

**Yeah... this might not be my best, but I try at least. (:**

**Anyway, here's the first chapter. Enjoy!**

"Okay, so what's up?"

Patricia Williamson sat on her couch, her phone held to her ear as she chatted with her best friend and fellow partner in crime, Joy Mercer, whom was bubbling with excitement. Patricia didn't know why exactly.

"You and I have been assigned to rob a house!" Joy squeals, and Patricia's expression stays the same.

"And?" Patricia scoffs, shaking her head. "Another easy job."

"I don't think so," Joy's voice rang through the red head's ears. "Meet me at the coffee house in ten." and with that, Joy hung up. Patricia groaned and threw her phone down beside her. What's so different about this job that Joy's so excited about? They've robbed plenty of wealthy families and have gotten millions of gold and silver jewellery, plus cash. Those jobs were all easy, so Patricia assumed there wasn't anything to worry about.

"I better get changed," Patricia muttered to herself, sighing as she stood up and walked up the stairs towards her room. _Of course there's nothing to worry about, I'm Patricia Williamson! _Patricia's thoughts rang through her head. _I'm one of the best thieves to ever walk the Earth! _Okay, maybe she was exaggerating a little. But she really was one of the best at her job. Patricia shook her head and threw on some jeans and such before going back downstairs, grabbing her phone and heading out of the door.

XxX

Patricia strolled through the doors of the coffee house and scanned the room, immediately laying eyes on a petite brunette waving at her at the back of the cafe. Patricia rolled her eyes at her best friends eagerness, and reluctantly walked over to where she was seated. Patricia sat across from Joy and grasped the hot, steaming cup of coffee that lay in front of the red head.

"I ordered it for you," Joy says, and Patricia gives her a thankful smile as she takes a sip. "So then, let's get down to business."

"We're robbing a house, right?" Patricia asks, and Joy opens her mouth to speak. "What's the big deal?" half of Patricia's coffee was gone already.

"I think you mean robbing a mansion," Joy clarifies, making Patricia's eyebrows rise in surprise. "The Sweet's mansion."

"Who?" Patricia asks, before she drains the contents from her cup, setting the mug down at the end of the table. Joy rolls her eyes and takes a small sip of her own drink.

"The Sweet's," Joy says. "Eric Sweet and his son, Eddie."

"Oh, them," Patricia nods. "Anyway, what are we up against?"

"Well," Joy begins, setting her cup down which still had half of her coffee left inside. "There's security cameras, vaults, gates, bouncers..."

"Why bouncers?" Patricia interrupts her best friend and fellow partner.

"Because there's a party going on tomorrow at seven," Joy explains. "That's when we're robbing."

"Oh, right..." Patricia says, before she suddenly narrows her eyes in which makes Joy nervous. "It's a party, right? Do I have to wear a dress?"

"Yes," Joy replies, and Patricia groans in response. "Formal parties like this mean dresses, heels and masks."

"Masks?" the red head asks, her head snapping upwards in confusion.

"It's a masked ball themed party," Joy says, and Patricia curses quietly.

"We'll discuss the plan when we get there, then," Patricia sighs, rubbing her forehead.

"Alright," Joy agrees reluctantly, and the two continue to chat among each other for a while before they leave the coffee house and head off in separate directions to their homes.

**Sorry it's short, but this is just the starting chapter.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it so far! What do you think? I know Eddie and the rest of the gang weren't mentioned, but Eddie will be in the next chapter and the rest of them in future ones.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! I'll probably update tomorrow or later today.**

**~Random.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

**Hello there! (:**

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! I got more than I was expecting, which is great!**

**This chapter is the party and where they meet Eddie! :D**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

"Come on, Patricia!" Joy pleads.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" Patricia groans, burying her face into her pillow. The girls were currently at Joy's apartment because Joy had the masks they'd need for the party. Besides, Joy wanted Patricia to wear a dress and she hardly had any.

"Yes!" Joy says firmly, and a muffled whine of protest was heard from the pillow. "Come on!"

"Fine!" Patricia sighs, removing her head from the pillow. "But this is just a one time type thing."

"Just get ready!" Joy demands, walking out of the room.

XxX

The two girls stood outside of the mansion, on the street watching loads of people in different colored dresses and detailed masks waltz inside. Joy was wearing a light pink dress which stopped an inch below her knees, paired with heels and a few accessories. Her mask was a light pink and had touches of white, covering both of her eyes. swirls of gold and different shades of pink. Patricia had finally got ready into a black dress, heels and a few accessories. Patricia's mask was mainly black with touches of gold swirls around the eyes. **(A/N outfits on profile)**

"So, what do you think of the house?" Joy asks, holding her mask down by her side as she stares at the gigantic mansion before them.

"Three stories high," Patricia says. "Possibly a basement, no doubt with loads of rooms."

"And loads of goods," Joy adds, and the two share a grin. "Okay, we need an invite to get in..."

"And you're mentioning this now?" Patricia asks her, shaking her head.

"Don't worry," Joy says. "We'll just blend in with the crowd." as she says this, Joy nods her head towards a group of ten guests, all in a huddle.

"Let's go," Patricia shrugs, placing her mask over her face. Joy does the same and the two walk into the middle of the crowd and to the giant double doors of the mansion. Whilst a bouncer is asking for their invites, the girls take this as an advantage and sneak past him and into the house. The music boomed through their chests as they stepped into the house, taking in all of the detail. The front room was the lounge, with multiple lush red sofas and a giant wide screen T.V.

"Come on," Joy says, and they walk down the hall and past the kitchen, walking into another room the size of both their houses combined. Inside were a dozen of round tables, each covered with a silk white cloth and a few chairs around it. Near the tables were three long tables, full with different kinds of food and various drinks. Music pumped louder as strobe lights twirled and flashed around the room as people danced in the middle of the room.

"Let's go upstairs," Patricia whispers, and Joy nods. The two turn around and walk away from the lively room and walk towards the staircase, only for Patricia to be knocked off of her feet and onto her behind.

"Are you okay?" somebody asks her. Patricia tilts her head and her eyes met concerned brown ones.

"Watch where you're going next time, alright?" Patricia snaps, accepting his extended hand and pulling herself up. She then took in what this boy looked like: blonde hair, brown eyes, quite muscular, American...

"So what's your name?" the boy asks both of them.

"I'm Joy," the brunette says, smiling. "And this one here is Patricia."

"Now who are you?" Patricia asks.

"Eddie," Eddie says, smirking. "My dad's hosting this party."

"Good for him," Patricia says in a dull tone, earning a nudge from Joy.

"Anyway, we best be off!" Joy says, gripping Patricia's wrist. "Bye Eddie."

"Bye slimeball," Patricia says, and Eddie laughs.

"Slimeball, really?" Eddie asks, raising an eyebrow as he watches the girls go halfway up the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere else where you're not," Patricia snaps, dragging Joy up the rest of the stairs and out of Eddie's sight.

_Patricia, eh?_ Eddie thought, a grin creeping upon his lips. _Nice name._ and with that, he left to the kitchen to talk to his dad. Throughout the conversation, his mind kept floating back to a certain red head.

XxX_  
_

Patricia and Joy were on the second floor of the mansion, which was crowded but half of the amount of people that were downstairs. Patricia walked over to a table and grabbed a glass that was full of wine. Then, the girls walked down the hall and hurried up the next staircase and came out onto the third floor. There weren't any bouncers or anything they couldn't see so far. But there was one thing.

"Patricia," Joy says, and lifts her finger to point at a security camera that was staring at them.

"Good job we have our masks," Patricia whispers, and the girls walk down the hall simply ignoring the camera. The girls turned right and came across a wooden oak door, guarded by a bouncer. Luckily, they were peeking round the corner and the bouncer hadn't noticed them. The girls took a few steps back.

"How do we get by him?" Joy whispers, and Patricia frowns as she looks at the glass in her hand.

"Go get another glass a second," Patricia hisses back. Joy opens her mouth to protest, but Patricia cuts her off. "Go!" and with that, Joy tiptoes down the stairs and soon returns a minute later, also holding a glass full of fizzy liquid. The girls lean against a door just around the corner from the bouncer.

"Now what?" Joy asks as Patricia empties her glass contents onto the carpet, leaving a dark patch on the red carpet.

"This," Patricia says, pulling her arm back and hurtling the glass at the stairs. The girls heard the glass shatter into a million pieces and quickly ducked into the room behind them. They peeked through the crack in the door and saw the bouncer abandon his position and run down the stairs, and soon his heavy footsteps became softer and softer until they couldn't hear. "Come on!"

"Patricia," Joy breathes, shaking the goth girl. Patricia scowls.

"What?" Patricia hisses, continuing to peer into the hallway.

"Look," Joy says, and whilst still holding her full glass, shakes Patricia with her free hand. Sighing, Patricia turns.

"What do you-" Patricia begins, but then freezes.

"No way..."

**Not really much of a cliffhanger... and not much of a chapter, but eh.**

**So what do you think the girls have fount? Will they successfully rob the place? **

**I know, there wasn't much Eddie in this chapter. But he will appear again in the next chapter, a lot more. And the third chapter will be longer.**

**Anyway, I'll update either tomorrow or later today.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


	3. Chapter 3: Stolen

**Hey! (:**

**So, I didn't get many reviews in the last chapter... but oh well. :D**

**Would've updated sooner, but I was having a small break from writing. I've been so busy! D:**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. There is a small reference to Back to the Future. Hehe, sorry, I watched Part 2 yesterday and I had to use the phrase! :D**

**I changed the summary of this story because I thought it was better. More of the summary will be revealed in later chapters, such as how Patricia has never had an easy life, ect.**

**I don't own House of Anubis or Back to the Future.**

Patricia grinned as she and Joy set their sights on what was in front of them - a large, expensive safe, with a large window located behind it, shielded by curtains. Who knows what could be inside that! Patricia's smile fades as Joy is about to walk over.

"Whoa, wait!" the red head exclaims, her arm flying out and stopping the brunette.

"Why?" Joy asks, obviously confused.

"Doesn't this seem... easy?" Patricia questions, raising her eyebrow.

"What?"

"Think about it. The bouncer was guarding a room down the hall, and not this room with a giant safe..."

"Do you think it's a trap?" Joy whispers, her voice dropping as she thinks about the bouncer, whom of which could be right outside the door.

"Possibly," Patricia murmurs back, frowning as she examines the sleek, black safe that's calling her name.

"Should we stop?" Joy yet again bombarded the red head with questions.

"What is this, twenty questions?!" Patricia hisses, and Joy shuts her mouth. "Let's just crack the safe, and if an alarm does go off, we make like a tree and leave!"

Joy stared at her. "You got that line off of Back to the Future, didn't you?"

"Whatever," Patricia scowls, and Joy can't help but giggle. "I'll crack the safe, you guard the door." Patricia, still holding the champagne flute, turned the glass upside down and dumped the liquid onto the plush, red carpet. The liquid soaked into the blood red floor, turning the patch darker.

"Here," Joy says, and Patricia turns towards her. Joy had retrieved some black gloves from her clutch and had tossed them her way, whom gratefully put them on. Patricia then knelt down on a dry spot in front of the safe and pressed the glass against it, her ear placed on the base of the glass as she turned the dial numerous ways.

_Click._

That small sound erupted through the room, and knowing smirks grew upon the girls' faces.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Joy asks, referring to the unlocked and unopened safe. "Open it!"

"Alright!" Patricia says, gripping the dial and flinging open the safe door softly.

There was only one piece inside.

But the piece was enough.

It was breathtakingly beautiful, with it's sparkling chain and the glittering green emeralds. **(A/N just use your imagination! I'm not good at describing those kind of things...)****  
**

"That must be worth thousands..." Joy whispers, her mouth open in awe at the necklace.

"That must be what we were looking for," Patricia points out, extending her hand inside the safe and taking the chain in her grasp.

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

The room was flashing bright red, and the two girls' sight locked on an alarm blaring in the corner.

"Take off your heels," Joy instructs, and Patricia did so. Joy whisked off her heels and held them in her palms, as did Patricia, whom had given the necklace to Joy to quickly shove into her purse.

"Come on," Patricia instructs, walking briskly behind the safe and flinging open the curtains, pulling up the window.

"Are you mad?" Joy exclaims. "We're on the third floor!"

"Do you have a better idea?" Patricia hisses, standing upon the windowsill, Joy in pursuit. "There's a pipe here, we can scurry down."

"But-"

"Over here!" a deep voice yelled from the hall. Patricia had already made her way onto the pipe and had edged down, Joy on the edge of the windowsill. Joy then saw Patricia's heels sticking out of the bush, meaning that the red head had thrown them down. Joy hurled her precious heels down three storeys, turning around and shutting the curtains.

Three big, large security men burst through the door, Mr. Eric Sweet and his son following.

"Where are they?" Eric thunders, glancing around the room wildly.

One of the bouncers made their way to the window and flung the curtains apart, and everybody's gaze landed upon the open window.

Eric was going bright red, yelling at the security men whilst Eddie was thinking about a certain red head.

"I want the culprits found!" Eric roared, veins popping out of his forehead. "Find the thief!"

His screams were so loud that the partners in crime could vaguely hear it, almost two blocks away.

XxX

It was now around midnight when Patricia and Joy had sat down in front on the sofa in Joy's apartment, turning on the T.V.

"In other news, a robbery has taken place earlier this evening at the Sweet estate," the news reporter announced.

"It's already on the news, huh?" Patricia scoffs.

"Anyway," Joy says, turning off the T.V. "What are we going to do about this?" after she had said that, Joy pulled out the valuable necklace from her clutch.

Back near the kitchen, a blonde girl wearing black leggings, boots, shades and a long sleeved shirt suddenly came through the window, shattering the glass into thousands of little pieces. The girl smirked, cracking her fingers. She was also wearing black gloves - the look of this didn't seem great.

"What the hell?" Joy exclaims. Then, a dirty brown haired girl steps through the broken window with ease. She was wearing the same outfit as the blonde, but had her hair up in a ponytail.

"Give us the necklace and nobody get's hurt," the girl with the ponytail says, holding out her hand.

"And if we don't?" Patricia says through gritted teeth.

"That isn't an option," the blonde seethes, and the two girls charge towards Patricia and Joy. The blonde immediately tackles Joy to the floor, who flails wildly and lashes out. Patricia, however, ducks as Ponytail leaps at her, causing her to headbutt the sofa.

"That's it!" Ponytail thunders as she stands up, producing something round and small from her thick, black belt. She threw it on the ground and they were all enclosed in a cloud of smoke. Coughing and hacking sounded as the fog slowly cleared. Joy and Patricia were standing on their own, the other two girls not in sight.

Neither was the necklace.

"No!" Joy exclaims angrily. "They did not steal the necklace from us, who stole it in the first place! Who are they, anyway? Patricia?" Joy frowned as she saw her friend rapidly typing on her iPhone, before holding it to her ear. "Who are you calling?"

"Somebody who can help us get that necklace back," Patricia says, biting her lip anxiously as she waited for the person to pick up.

Joy raised her eyebrows in surprise - Patricia never usually asked for help.

Though this was an exception. All hell on Earth was going to break loose if they saw those two again.

But first they need help - and to know who they are. Patricia had just the person in mind.

"Hello? Mara? It's Patricia. I need your help."

**OOH! THE PLOT THICKENS!**

**You can probably guess who the two others were, hmm? Sorry if people are OOC, but I changed some people's personalities and such to fit the story. Not too much, of course!**

**So then - that necklace is pretty, huh? Pretty priceless! Why do those two girls want the necklace anyway? And how can Mara help?**

**All questions will be revealed in the next chapter! I will update as soon as possible.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random.**


	4. Chapter 4: Joined Forces

**Hey y'all! (:**

**I know, it's been AGES since my last update for this story! Apologies for that, I had slightly lost hope/interest in this (only slightly) but I recently vowed to myself I would complete all of my stories, no matter how long it takes.**

**iLOVEwrestling360 - Thanks so much for your support and all the reviews! I know this might not be as good of a chapter as you'd hoped, but I tried my best + didn't want to leave it ANY longer!**

**Yes, I changed the summary again... woo.**

**Thanks for the reviews, by the way!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

"Patricia!" Mara chirps, a large smile upon her lips as Joy and Patricia stroll into Mara's study room. It was full of numerous books, files... anything. "So, judging by your call, this is important. Why do you need my help? Did you succeed in robbing the Sweet estate?"

"Well, we did," Joy responds dryly. "We stole a necklace, but these two girls stole it from us."

"Impossible," Mara says, her mouth agape, sitting in her chair and pulling herself into her desk, facing her computer with determination. "Describe to me these girls."

"Well-" Patricia began, but was cut off.

"Oh, another secret mission!" a voice cackled, and the three girls groaned and turned simultaneously to see Jerome grinning and Mick laughing.

"What now? We do not need you! In fact, we rarely need you on a field job!" Joy protests.

You see, Mara was the brains of the pair. Whenever they needed the perimeter scanning for any traps or such, they'd talk through a headset to Mara. They haven't had to do such thing in a while... but now, it seems it'd be that way.

If needed, Mick and Jerome were the diversions, and also responsible for sometimes letting the girls in. For example, they'd go in the back way of a warehouse and unlock the front from the inside, or punch in a passcode, you know the works. They also supplied weaponry if needed, tranquilliser darts and all. Basically, when necessary, the jobs Joy and Patricia do can result in death.

It was almost as though the girls were spies - but no, they weren't. Sure, they occasionally went undercover, but apart from that, they were far from spies. Besides, spies mainly had weapons, if not their own fists. Joy's speed prevented her from needing t attack, where as Patricia was pretty good with combat.

"If I see those girls again, I swear, I will get my gun and-"

"Patricia!" Mara exclaims. "Hush! Now, describe these girls."

"One had long blonde hair, blue eyes, looked too pretty to be a thief," Joy attempted.

"There was another with brown hair, she had it in a ponytail, brown eyes, both wore identical uniforms..." Patricia thought hard. "They both had a symbol on the belt, like a red circle..." Mara began to furiously type.

"Are these them?" she wonders aloud, causing Jerome, Mick, Joy and Patricia to gather round the screen. Unbelievably, on the screen were the faces of the two same girls.

"Yes!" Joy exclaims, seething with anger. "Who are they?"

"Amber Millington is the blonde. She comes from an incredibly wealthy family and is a shifty figure. You may be fooled by her looks, but she's an expert at disabling security systems and manouvering through the most complicated situations. Basically, she's pretty good, not to mention dangerous."

"And the other one?" Patricia questions.

"Nina Martin, an American, highly trained thief..." Mara trailed off. "...and assassin."

"You're kidding me," Joy groaned.

Jerome peered closer. "She looks too hot to be an assassin." This resulted with a whack to the head. "Ow! Mara!" Only Patricia and Joy could tell Mara's motivation for hittitng Jerome was becauuse she was jealous of what he had said about Nina.

"I just got an email!" Mara yelped. "From Anubis Headquarters," Mara paused. "Nina and Amber's HQ."

"Open it!" Mick demanded, and Mara quickly obliged.

"Meet us at your apartment, 6:30 pm, it's important. Bring your team. We have things to discuss." Mara read aloud, frowning in confusion as she did so.

"How do they know we have a team?" Joy questioned.

"They might have just assumed," Mara pointed out. "I still think we should go, the five of us."

"We should," Patricia confirmed. She checked her watch, it was 6 o'clock. "Let's just head out right now." They did so.

* * *

Patricia unlocked her apartment front door and walked into the living room, with Joy, Mara, Mick and Jerome in tow. She still had yet to fix the window where Nina and Amber had broken in previously.

Low and behold, the girls themselves came in through the very window.

"Glad you could make it," Nina piped up, and two other boys climb through the window. "As you probably already know, I'm Nina, that's Amber." Nina then pointed to an African American. "Alfie Lewis, weapon specialist," then her finger shifted to the other boy. "Fabian Rutter, genius."

"Patricia," the red head introduced herself. She too pointed. "These are Joy and Mara, our brains of any operation, Jerome and Mick, weapon specialists."

"So, why did you call us down here anyway?" Joy began.

"You see, we thought you were the enemy, which was why we stole the necklace," Nina continued. "But-"

"Don't tell me," Patricia interrupted. "You got the necklace stolen off of you?"

Amber's pink lips twisted into a snarl. "No, we didn't! We have it back at base!"

"Listen," Nina snapped. "The people we're dealing with now are really tough, Rufus Zeno and Victor Rodenmaar," everyone's eyes widened. "Exactly. They can kill us in a heartbeat. You know what they have right now? Eric Sweet and his son."

Patricia held in a gasp. Eddie!

"They say if we don't show up in the next 48 hours," Nina continued. "They'll kill them. We cannot let that happen."

"Indeed we can't," Fabian chirped. "That's where you all come in."

"We figured, if the 9 of us teamed up, we'd have a way better chance of bringing down those idiots," Nina says. "If we team up and come to Anubis HQ, we can discuss everything, the weapons, positions, you know the drill." Nina extended her hand to Patricia, as she assumed she was the leader. "Do we have a deal?"

Patricia glanced at her hand.

For Eddie?

She merely shrugged. "Alright, deal," she says, taking Nina's hand into hers and shaking firmly.

They were now joined together.

They were now a team.

* * *

**I KNOW!**

**Sucky chapter, but it gets better, I promise!**

**SO THEN! THEY HAVE EDDIE! NOOOOOO! The two teams have come together, put aside their differences to kick Zeno's butt! Wew!**

**The next chapter will include... well, I cannot tell you. ;)**

**There will be some couples (obviously, as it's a Peddie story) but there will also be Fabina, ect.**

**Anyway! The next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review.**

**~Random (:**


End file.
